dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vehicle Capsule 315
Capsule Vehicle 315 in a portable vehicle that can be carried around in Capsule created by the Capsule Corporation in the future timeline from which Trunks: Xeno originates. They are one of several types of Vehicle Capsules utilized by members of the Time Patrol in Conton City in Age 852 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Overview This vehicle capsule is a floating platform-like vehicle they is ridden in a surfboard like fashion as it hovers above the ground. At the front of the vehicle is a curved section featuring the Time Patrol logo. On the sides are two large egg-shaped protrusions featuring Capsule Corp. written on the side. Underneath are four circular engine that provide lift allowing it to float above the ground. Like all Capsule Vehicles, when not in use it is stored inside its Capsule #315. In Xenoverse 2, the vehicle inside Vehicle Capsules can released by pressing the Weak Attack button while in Conton City or any other area Vehicles can be used, which will produce a puff of smoke and the user will board the craft. Pressing the button again allows them to store the vehicle back in its capsule. Vehicle Capsules can only hover above the ground as their engines are not strong enough to enable true flight. They are also slower than ki based Flight. They must be stored to pick up items or speak to others. They will stop if they collide with an object thus riders must be careful not to crash into things though crashing only causes the vehicle to stop or slow down depending on what was hit. Vehicle Capsule #315 is the default vehicle capsule though others exist which can be acquired through DLC or as an in-game reward. Vehicle Capsules can be changed via Vehicle Options in the Options menu. Usage After completing their first Time Patrol in Age 761, the Future Warrior is given one of these capsules by Chronoa as they have not been issued a Flying License to use Flight in Conton City legally (when not on duty) as they are still a fresh recruit. Until the Future Warrior receives a Flying License from Chronoa after completing The Galactic Emperor Saga, Vehicle Capsules like #315 allows the Future Warrior to move around Conton City quicker than on foot. They can also be used to travel in the Capsule Corporation rift, Satan House rift, Majin Buu's house rift, and Guru's House rift. It cannot be utilized inside the Time Nest despite what it says in the Vehicle Capsule Tutorial. Presumably this is to prevent accidents as Chronoa is well known for being fiercely protective of the Time Vault as it is the linchpin of the history of the Universe and any damage to it could potentially destroy all of history. Trivia *Its design resembles the Flying Disc used by Bongo in the film Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. However though they are ridden in a similar fashion and share the same circular design, the Flying Disc is capable of actual flight as Bongo utilizes the Flying Disc to engage in an aerial battle with Goku on his Flying Nimbus in said film. **Presumably the design of the Flying Disc may have been used by the developers as inspiration for this particular Vehicle Capsule as they do share the same circular design and are ridden in an identical manner. The only difference design wise is the Vehicle Capsule features two egg shaped protrusions on the sides with Capsule Corp. written on the side and a curved section on the front with the Time Patrol's TP logo as well. See Also *Capsule *Vehicle Capsule 318 *Vehicle Capsule 340 Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Time Patrol